Comedy World TV
Comedy World TV ''(also known as ''Comedy World: A TV Adventure Movie '''''internationally) is a 2013 American flash animated comedy film based on GoAnimate and its theme for video making ''Comedy World, a spin-off of Family Guy. It is written by Live Benamore, produced by Matthew Thorp and directed by Blue Mario. Its main stars are the red hoody guy called Red Hoodie Guy with a minor mispronounciation of the word hoody, a boy named Eric Eripcscon, the one who got expelled once from Comedy World TV and Bodyguard, the news hoster voiced by Dallas. It is set in the headquarters of a television channel getting severe interruptions while trying to broadcast, beginning with a news bulletin shown at the beginning of a movie. Development of the movie began on October 30, 2013 at the beginning of the 1st part. After the release of a 2nd part one day later, parts were began to release daily at any time possible (counting on any US time zone). It has 8 parts, each of them last around 5 minutes up until 5 minutes and 30 seconds. It had to have 20 parts, but Blue Mario shortened that the movie has 8 parts. The movie was set to be released in 2014 as a Blu-Ray Disc film. Currently the movie is only available on YouTube, but it is planned that it also can be stored in all Republic of Guy's stores. (100% fictional) Synopsis Paul Harper, aged 36, starts a television station with humor 24 hours a day. Eric, his son, aged 16, makes interruptions as a joke, however Paul punished him so much, so that wasn't a joke. Plot '''WARNING: The plot is full. The movie begins with a news bulletin, which was later cut to the control room after some seconds after the intro. After some seconds of the control room scene, the movie "tunes" to a sitcom similar to a single grounded video starring a PC Guy voiced by French-fry and a Pretty Girl voiced by Grace, who get grounded each other for a big number of years. Then the movie tunes again to a news bulletin, with Bodyguard saying a report. The movie back tunes to control room then back to a sitcom followed by an interrupion then back to news bulleting, this time without a news anchor. Then, the movie again moves to Comedy World TV control room for a little longer talk and then to one of city scenes, with one of them being the last of the first part. Later, the Red Hoodie Guy goes to pantry, eats meat as his meal and then he puts a cola in the microwave and then he seen the microwave overheating and then blowning up. After some moments, Eric opens up his YouTube inbox and accepted the apologize from Red Hoodie Guy. After that, the movie tunes to a sitcom with long lines, up until the end of the second part. The 3rd part begins with a game show opening, with the game show name Comedians vs Lying. After the opening, the movie tunes to control room again. Later, a sign-off begins. In a sitcom with French-fry and Pretty Girl, only French-fry appears, and cries due to Comedy World TV shutdown. The 4th part begins with a talk due to a way of ejecting out Eric due to bad behavior. Later, they went to Comedy World TV headquarters in a guide via a US map, grounded Eric and then later went back in a slighty different way. The 5th part starts with a meteor trying to fall on the Earth. Through it is fake, it was detected in a fictional world. Later, a car drives and when a building falls on it, the driver dies. Then, a news report was interrupted again and then tuned to a sitcom, that time being scared off. Then it tunes to control room again after some seconds of jungle scene with Blue Mario walking on the right, making that Eric laughes because "he returned to more interruptions". Later, it tunes to a sitcom with only 2 people and their 2 sentences. The first sentence was about reception of people in ranking. Then, they said goodbye to each other. The 6th part begins with a control room scene, with Paul entering to see a new redesigned control room moved from the Animation City to Guy City, with the reconfigured options. For something Paul wasn't sure, so he goes to general director's office and she tells him what they do. Some hours later, Paul with his space helmet fires into Guy City's central region from the West Region. A weather forecast on Comedy World TV appeared with a restaurant waiter as the host. Later, it tunes to Paul's train ride and comeback from the Guy City to Animation City in a map guide. Later, Paul goes to building top to see the entire Guy City by default. Later, he tries to jump from building to building and he did it, after that he met a Bodyguard with a Wiseguy voice, telling him to go down from building tops because he'll fall down and go to hospital. Later, Paul goes to a hideout to wait some seconds before going back to work. The 7th part starts with Paul going to the shop and telling Dallas for the help on fixing transmitters on Comedy World TV. Then, Paul gives $10,000 on the counter, then Dallas picks the banknote, puts in his pocket, and they go to find Comedy World TV, but suddenly Paul went into the space world into a spaceship, while Eric tries to fix problems with CWTV by going to White House talk show, and suddenly it cuts to French-fry scene, and his joke was that everyone was getting grounded. The 8th part starts with a shutdown, and ends with credits and some post-credit scenes, as a short clip being made and all time spoken by Eric in a sad expression. Sequel A sequel, named Comedy World TV: Channel 2, will start development in February 1, 2014, and will have more than just 8 parts, maybe 10 parts, and each part also lasts 5 minutes like its predecessor's. It will have the same stars and the producing team is unchanged. However, due to the death of the original 2 cast members Alan Thicke and Robin Williams, the recasts for both of their respective characters will be TigerMario2002. External links *First part of the film Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2014 films Category:2014 comedies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:PG-13 Rated films